Raised by a Kind Snake
by sulya
Summary: On a night Lily and James Potter die, Harry Potter is kidnapped by Severus Snape who wants to cherish the last living memory of his Lily. Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy's plots end up putting the whole Wizarding World at the brink of destruction. Rated T for now. Weekly updates.
1. Chapter 1 - Halloween: Outside

_** Hello and Welcome,**_

_**This is my third story. I hope you enjoy this one as I plan to make it fairly lengthy. The tentative update schedule can be seen on my profile page.**_

_**As always, please review, follow and favorite.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

He apparated on the outskirts of the quiet, charming town. It was Halloween night, and the dark grey clouds promised rain, yet the gloomy weather was nothing to the panic inside his chest. Walking swiftly towards the collection of houses, the man stopped, his black eyes staring at a cloaked figure marching left and right across the cobbled street. This man wore black robes too, but he also had a tall, black pointed hat and a dark silver mask.

The newcomer instantly knew who this man was. It had to be this way, of course; the Dark Lord trusted only two wizards to accompany him. Well, one wizard and one witch, to be precise. The witch was nowhere to be seen right now, and this was a blessing for the newly-arrived wizard. He increased his pace, almost breaking into a run, tiny beads of sweat appearing on his white forehead.

'What are you doing here?' Lucius Malfoy asked in a rush, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were not watched.

'I need to know, I need to see. Is he here?' This was spoken in a rush too, but it failed to conceal the desperation in the man's voice.

'If he finds out, he will be displeased. He told you to stay back,' Lucius tried to reason with the man, who looked unearthly pale.

'Is he here?' The newcomer asked again, desperation apparent in more than his voice – the man`s thin form was shaking slightly, hands bound together tightly, fidgeting. 'Yes, he arrived ten minutes ago. It will be over soon.'

'No! I need to be there, I need to see.' The newcomer strolled towards another cobbled street, his eyes fixed on a house in the distance. He only marched for several feet before Lucius grabbed him hard by the forearm, spinning the man around.

'You can't go. You mustn't. Just think of the punishment.' Lucius decided to use his pleading voice again, looking straight into the newcomer's black eyes.

'I don't care. He promised to keep her alive, they both promised!' The man wrung his arm away from Lucius' slack grip and tore of, his eyes still on the dark house.

'Severus! Stop!' Lucius ran after him, catching up only when his friend reached the Potters' house.

It began to rain; huge droplets of grey water made their way down Severus Snape's face as the man watched the house. He did not know if it was a trick of the light, but he saw something green flash momentarily in the gap of the open door. His breath hitched, eyes not leaving the house.

'You must leave Severus. If the Dark Lord finds out...'

'I don't give a damn! He promised, he told me he would keep her alive.' Snape closed his eyes, a deep frown appearing on his face. Lucius could just hear the whispered 'Lily' coming from the man standing next to him.

Even after years of silence on her part, Severus Snape loved Lily Evans. She was his dream, a dream that could never come true. Severus had seen a glimpse of her this year, in Hogwarts, on Dumbledore's birthday. On that occasion, Lily simply looked at the hook-nosed man with pity. And Snape absolutely hated pity; it made him feel worthless and undeserving of life.

'Come to your senses!' Lucius growled this time, trying to grab the man and push him away from the house. 'She isn't worth it. She does not love you. She never did.'

Snape took out his wand, pointing it at the blond man standing next to him. But before he could do anything, he heard the sound of a baby crying.

Lucius ignored the wand pointing straight at his face. Instead, his silver eyes were focused on the house now too. The child's crying was getting louder, the sound shrill against the howling wind.

Snape just stood there, biting his lower lip. His eyes widened instantly as he saw a flash of green in the window on the second floor, followed by an explosion that rocked the house, making the ground shake. The whole house flashed, the color intense enough to be seen everywhere around Godric's Hollow. Yet no one seemed to notice. The street was eerily silent; there was no howling wind, no thrashing trees, and no excited voices of children trick-or-treating.

Snape and Malfoy both ducked to avoid the falling debris. The house, although damaged, showed no sign of life. Snape was the first to recover, breaking into a run and pushing inside the charming garden.

'What are you doing?' Lucius asked, sounding apprehensive.

Snape turned to look at him, saying 'Leave.'

But Lucius did not leave, at least not for another minute. He watched as Severus opened the door and closed it behind him. After another thirty seconds, Lucius realized that his master would not be emerging from the dilapidated house. Something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. Lucius needed to utilize his backup plan now, a plan that would place him on top of the Wizarding world. Knowing that he had minutes before the Aurors would be swarming the place, Lucius turned on the spot, letting the howl of the wind carry the resounding "crack" of Disapparition.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Halloween: Inside

_** Dear Readers,**_

_**This is a day late (my fault).**_

_**Just a few short points:**_

_**Updates to this story are pegged for every Tuesday and Friday. This means you can expect the next chapter in 2 days.**_

_**I am using a beta (PhoenixPhoether). She is wonderful, quick and indispensable. So this is the story where you can expect impeccable grammar :)**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 2:**_

* * *

Snape stepped over the threshold of the Potters' house, all thoughts of Lucius now gone. He knew that Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius' deranged sister in-law must still be in Godric's Hollow. She was probably approaching the house to inspect the source of the explosion. Severus was not worried with this, however; Bellatrix would never dare come inside this house, not when her beloved Dark Lord was gone. Bellatrix's faith in her Lord was known to be legendary - she would marry the Dark Lord if allowed, thus her limited mind would not be able to grasp the possibility of Lord Voldemort's downfall. It was simply impossible for Bellatrix; she was now at crossroads - how would she act now?

Bellatrix's future actions were also not on the forefront of Severus' mind. He came here hoping to rescue the love of his life. It was selfish, reckless and pathetic, but Snape really felt like he had no other option. After all, the Dark Lord had promised to keep Lily Potter alive, and so far, Lord Voldemort had fulfilled his promises to Severus.

The first thing that greeted Severus was the complete, deadly silence. Somehow this silence made him more and more worried. He was still three inches away from the door, his feet not listening to his panicked brain. Rooted on the spot, Severus strained his ears to hear any sound possible. There was nothing.

Gathering his courage yet again, Snape took a very small step forward, his wand gripped in his hand so tight that his muscles began to cramp. Nothing happened as he took another step. This was both a blessing and a curse, as Snape did not want to confront anything, but he was also clinging to the last vestiges of hope that Lily was still alive. Still, the oppressive silence was refusing to give him an answer. His lungs constricting and expanding at a rapid pace, Snape barely controlled the panic inside both his heart and his brain.

He reached the stairway landing, turning his head to peek into what appeared to be a cosy living room. Glancing around the room, Snape could see toys all over the floor – a child's broom, a stuffed dragon and a small box of wizarding firecrackers. He could also see a wand on the couch. It was still emanating thin plumes of smoke. He let out a sigh of relief – this was not Lily's wand. Evidently, the wand was used to entertain the young Harry Potter. If this was the case, where was Harry? Where was the reason Lord Voldemort journeyed here?

Snape looked up at the stairway again, thinking Lily must have tried to protect her newborn son upstairs. As quietly as he could, Severus began taking tentative step after tentative step, drawing out his wand and silently casting _Lumos_.

As soon as he reached the middle of the stairway, an unnatural breeze washed over him. It was a sudden presence that dropped the room temperature several degrees, chilling Snape to the bone. So far, this foreign presence worried Severus the most; he could hear his heart in his ears, blood rushing to his head. Halting immediately, Snape raised his wand defensively, prepared for a fight. However, as soon as the hostile presence appeared, it dissipated, leaving nothing behind it.

'_Specialis Revelio!_' Snape thought, glancing over his shoulder. This diagnostic spell revealed nothing, worrying the newcomer even more. Squaring his shoulders, Snape looked back up the stairs, determined to reach his destination.

He stopped abruptly yet again when he saw something on the ground at the foot of the landing to the second floor. A closer inspection proved the object to be a pair of legs.

Severus Snape climbed two more stairs, stopping to look at James Potter's dead body. James lay at an awkward angle, sprawled on the stairs, his hazel eyes still open and staring up into the ceiling. His face showed no emotion.

He did not know how long he stood there, glaring at the body. Severus was extremely frustrated with his feelings - they were ambivalent and confusing. What was he supposed to feel about James Potter now? Should he feel angry at this dead man for the past, the years of school-time mocking and insults? James never missed an opportunity to embarrass Severus in front of other students. It was James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who made Severus' blood boil.

Perhaps he should feel gratitude? After all, it was James who rescued the young Severus Snape when the latter journeyed to inspect the Shrieking Shack. Snape felt like he owed James Potter; this feeling seemed to corrode his insides, almost making him stomp his foot on the ground in frustration.

Maybe he should feel hatred? James was the reason why Lily left him. He married her, the love of Severus' life. The jealousy that corrupted Snape after this was so overpowering that a cunning observer such as Albus Dumbledore could not resist using this to his advantage. Dumbledore made Snape risk his neck in order to try to protect Lily Evans. But Dumbledore was not the issue, at least not right now. It was Potter; it always had to be Potter. Snape felt hatred and revulsion now - this was the man who was supposed to protect his wife and his son. It was because of _him_ Lily might be dead. If James Potter had known that trusting anyone was a mistake, he would have been alive and well, and so would Lily and the fifteen-month-old Harry. But it was too late now. James failed to protect his family; like countless, faceless people before him, he fell like a crumpled puppet in front of Lord Voldemort.

So perhaps Severus could feel a little pity for this man? James was always so strong, so full of life and energy. Grudgingly, Snape had to admit that James Potter was a good wizard, perhaps one of the best for his age. Seeing the man's broken body a mere shell made Severus pity the outcome of James' life.

Passing the body silently, Snape climbed the last stairs, his mind unclear, his emotions too jumbled to separate. He would have to label his feelings for James Potter as "undecided".

He was now in a long hallway, at the end of which he could see some light. Was this it? Was he about to find out whether Lily was alive? If she was, he could take her with him; help her to come to terms with what happened. He could apologize for choosing the wrong side; he could confess to his past sins and attempt to receive forgiveness he has been craving for so long. He could finally look into her emerald eyes and find solace.

As the possibilities rushed through Severus' mind, he could not stopper the feeling of hope that had been kindled inside of his heart. It would be wonderful to take Lily Evans away. It would almost be too good to be true...

At this thought, Snape stopped yet again, his legs rooted rigidly on the carpeted floor. The realization hit him - how could he have been so stupid? How could he let his foolish hope get him here? Why did he think Lily was alive? Was it because of the Dark Lord's promise, a promise Severus knew would be impossible to keep?

Feeling nauseous now, Snape took rapid breaths, his heart constricting. He realized that he did not want to see what was inside the room down the hallway. He could not look; he was not prepared for what was waiting for him.

Swiftly turning on the spot, Snape began marching back towards the stairway, his eyes catching the sight of James' dead body. What would this man tell him if he was alive? Only one word came to Severus' mind: _Coward_.

Gritting his teeth at the sight of the body, Snape let out a frustrated growl, turning back towards the light at the end of the hallway. Accelerating, Snape marched towards the light not caring about anything, James Potter's voice inside his head, laughing at him. '_Coward!_'.

Trance-like, Snape pushed the door fully open, letting the new sight greet his eyes.

He thought he was dreaming, a scene from his worst nightmare. The entire nursery was a collection of broken furniture. The table, closet and several chairs were on the ground, all broken. There were parchment, books, quills and ink on the carpet. In the middle of it all lay Lily Potter.

'Lily!' Snape yelled loudly, running towards the body, fighting with the debris desperately.

She was laying on the floor, face down. Grabbing her body a little roughly, Snape turned her, his long finger on her neck, checking the non-existent pulse.

'Lily,' Snape could only croak out this time, his eyes wide, and his hands holding the red-haired woman rigidly.

_Crushed._

Severus looked down at Lily Evans' face. Her eyes were closed, but he could make out an expression of defiance and determination on her face.

'NO!' Severus screamed, his stupefaction ending.

Pressing her body to his chest, Snape hugged Lily as tight as he could, unable to resist his breakdown. Long-held tears streaming down his face, Severus let the reality overtake him. Misery. Hopelessness. Grief.

She was gone now. The love of his life. His hope in this world and the Beyond. His contentment, his faith, his peace and his sanity were gone. Dead.

He did not see the bright bolt of lightning or hear the rumbling of the thunder coming from the window.

He did not register the quiet sounds coming from the little bed at the end of the room.

He did not even understand the sounds coming from his lungs and his vocal cords. They resembled the sounds of a wounded animal or the screaming of a man whose flesh was on fire.

He only looked up when he heard a wail coming from the corner of the room. It was not a sound he heard very often.

Slowly coming to his senses, he lowered Lily's body very gently on the carpet, pushing the red locks out of her pale face.

He legs carried him to the source of the wailing very shakily. His black eyes roamed over Harry.

Harry stopped crying when he saw the man approach him. Holding the edge of his cot with his little fingers, Harry looked up into Severus' face.

The black eyes widened when their eyes met. Harry's eyes were so startlingly similar to Lily's that Snape did a double-take, rubbing his eyes free of tears.

Harry looked at Lily's body and then looked up at Severus again, curiosity etched in his small face. The curiosity quickly turned into terror as yet another clap of thunder sounded.

Snape jumped at the sound, his eyes never leaving Harry Potter's face. The next sound made Snape's blood turn into ice.

There were voices downstairs.

He instantly recognized Hagrid's booming voice. The oaf never had the wits to keep it quiet.

'Hagrid! Find Lily and Harry!'

Snape knew that voice too. With a pang of hatred and disgust, Snape recognized Sirius Black's voice. The two men were running up the stairs, and Snape had less than ten seconds.

He looked at Lily's lifeless body again, then back at Harry, who resumed his curious observation of the black-haired man.

It would be madness, but he could not help himself. Harry Potter was the last living part of Lily. This little boy held Lily's love and protection and perhaps a little piece of Lily herself. This boy could not be left here, not now.

Gently but quickly, Severus grabbed Harry from the cot. Harry did not protest this; in fact the little boy looked happy to be held in someone's arms. Wrapping Harry in a little sheet to keep the boy warm, Snape turned to look at Lily one last time.

'I am sorry Lily.'

He knew it would be dangerous, but he had no other choice. Apparition was not considered safe for small children.

His wand still held tight, Severus turned on the spot, Harry in his embrace, concentrating with all of his might on Spinner's End and Disapparating with a crack.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Halloween: Spinner

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**I know I have been away for a long time. However I am back now and my updates should be more regular now (hopefully). **_

_**As I mentioned before, I plan to make this story, so please bear with me.** _

**_You should also be aware that the beginning of this story will be focused a lot on Lucius Malfoy. I know this may seem weird, but it is necessary. This story is a bit like a chess game - you prepare your figures and then start attacking. Anyway, I don't want to go into too much detail, I don't like spoilers anyway. For now, please enjoy chapter 3. PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

Severus could not Apparate directly inside his house at Spinner's End. This was impossible, as his house was currently warded against anyone without a Dark Mark. The unwelcome complication meant he had to walk for about ten minutes with a sleeping Harry Potter in his arms.

Pausing for a moment, Severus gently removed the blanket from Harry's face. The baby boy appeared unharmed from Apparition. It was then that Severus noticed a thin lightning-bolt cut running across Harry's forehead. The cut looked very deep, embedded with tiny droplets of blood. The Potions Master knew he had to rush; he had to examine the boy to check if there was any more damage.

Taking a quick sweeping look around him, Severus basically ran with a baby in his arms. He realized how ridiculous he must look, his black robes billowing haphazardly behind him, his hair wet and wild, holding a baby boy wrapped in a snitch-embroidered golden blanket. If any Muggle were to look out their window, they would be very surprised by the sight that greeted them. But Severus had no time to consider such trivial things. As he turned a corner, an unconsidered question came to his mind. What had happened in Godric's Hollow? Why was there an explosion, and why was the Dark Lord gone?

Severus had witnessed his master's power a number of times. Lord Voldemort was unmatched in his magical proficiency; not even Dumbledore could compete with such power. How was it that a one-year-old could stop the darkest wizard of the century? The idea was unfathomable to Snape; it seemed absurd, and yet, as Severus half-ran to the next street, he guessed that he was holding a very special one-year-old.

Now yards away from his house, Severus suddenly stopped, cursing his own stupidity. It was the Dark Lord who had set up the wards around his house; with the Dark Lord vanquished, the wards must have been destroyed. He could have simply Apparated inside his house after all.

But as he came to the front porch, he felt the too-familiar presence of powerful magic. The wards were still up, untouched and unharmed. What did this mean? Only one conclusion came to his mind - the Dark Lord was still alive. He felt grim at this thought. How was he supposed to enter the house with Harry Potter, a child who clearly did not have an ounce of Dark Magic in him?

Severus' black eyes traveled to the scar on the boy's forehead again. This must have been the spot where the Killing Curse struck. Had this boy retained some of the Dark Lord's magic? Taking a deep breath, the Potions Master pressed the boy close to his chest, exposed his own left arm and grabbed the doorknob. Nothing happened.

Letting out an audible sigh of relief, Severus opened the door, quickly stepping inside. The dim lamps of his vestibule gave the grey walls an eerie glow. His heart beating fast, he raised his wand, muttering 'Homenum Revelio.' Satisfied that he was the only person in the house, he strolled through the corridor, Harry Potter still protectively clutched to his chest. He has not been in this house for almost a week; the Dark Lord wished for him to reside at Malfoy Manor for an unknown reason.

As Severus opened the door to the dining room, a horrible smell met his nose. Glaring inside the room, he was greeted by a sickening sight. Strewn on a long teak-wood table, there were bits and pieces of flesh and bone. The dusty carpet had a huge bloodstain which still appeared wet. Recognizing an actual human finger, Snape quickly shut the door.

His house was a convenient outpost for the Death Eaters. Snape knew this too well. Some of his "colleagues" must have been entertaining themselves. Of course the mess was left for him to clean up. Moments later, while climbing up the stairs to his bedroom, Snape was greeted by a stronger odor of putrefaction. Turning away, Snape felt very murderous. The last thing he wanted was for Harry to breathe this air. Feeling extremely relieved that the boy was blissfully asleep, Severus headed back down.

There was only one place in the entire house where Severus could place a baby. No one knew of this place, not even the Dark Lord. Opening the door to the library, he strolled the length of the room, Harry still fast asleep in his arms. Averse to being surprised by more repulsive sights in this room, he muttered, 'Lumos'. He heard something drip gently onto the carpet. Moments later, a drop landed on his head. Accelerating even more, Severus clutched Harry as close as he could. He approached one of the corner book cabinets lining the wall. Giving one of the shelves an experimental push, he heard a faint clicking sound from behind the bookcase. Satisfied, he took a step back, watching as the bookcase slowly rotated out, revealing a stone stairway leading down.

Relief washed over him as his nostrils exchanged the smell of decomposition for clean air. He lit the lamps on the long stairway. His eyes already accustomed to the familiar darkness, he jumped down lightly from the last stair. Lighting the last lamps, Severus looked over his personal potions lab. It was not big, but it had several couches, a small fireplace and of course a huge table, with different sized cauldrons for all his brewing needs. There were books here too, books he treasured above all others.

Approaching the table, Severus grabbed a matchbox, placing it on the stone ground. With one wave of his wand, he transfigured the matchbox into a beautiful wooden cot decorated with small dragons. Another flick of his wand produced a pillow, a bed sheet and several warm blankets. Wishing for Harry to be comfortable, Severus gave the bedding a Quidditch theme with racing brooms and snitches. Finally, he levitated the cot close to one of the leather couches. Placing a warming charm around the cot, he sighed, approaching it.

Harry did not wake up as the Potions Master lowered him into his new bed. Severus began his gentle examination of the baby before him. After, several minutes of careful prods, turns and even diagnostic spells, he was forced to conclude there was nothing wrong with Harry, except for that scar. Clearing his throat lightly, he murmured, 'Vulnera Sanentur'. Nothing happened to the scar, which seemed to shine even brighter. This did not surprise Severus in the slightest; in fact his suspicions were confirmed. The scar was cursed, and it would never heal, although Severus was sure he could find a Concealing Draft. But that was not important now. He knew what he had to do.

Getting up swiftly, the Potions Master waved his wand at the sleeping boy, placing an Alertness Charm on him. Should Harry wake up, Severus would know in an instant.

Paranoia was one of the feelings Severus was currently experiencing. So as he closed the potions lab door behind him, he spelled it shut and paused at the landing, his black eyes on the stairs leading up. He did not want to do it, but he knew he had to. Gritting his teeth slightly, he put on a burst of speed and climbed the stairs three at a time. He appeared in the rotting library again, took a deep breath and said, 'Lumos Maxima.' A blinding light flew from the tip of his wand towards the high ceiling, illuminating the whole room.

Severus felt his stomach plummet as he looked around him. He did not recognize this as his own house. There were manacles and spiked handcuffs in a corner, and the library table was covered by a variety of torture devices ranging from bone-breaking clubs and axes down to thin tweezers for removing human brains. This was nothing compared to the red stains on the walls and the floor. Even the ceiling had blood on it. As Severus moved towards the cupboard, he felt something soft squish beneath his foot. Looking down, he saw a torn off human eye staring blankly at him. An involuntary intake of breath escaped him, but he pushed on, approaching the cupboard and noticing how the smell intensified the closer he got.

Preparing for the worst, Snape wrenched open the cardboard. He instantly wished he hadn't as a mutilated human corpse fell towards him. Shocked and breathing very heavily now, he turned the corpse over with his foot. The body was so damaged he could not tell the gender of the victim.

'Evanesco!' Severus breathed out, his wand pointed at the corpse. The corpse disappeared, its blank face no longer looking at him.

He turned back, clutched his wand tighter than ever and began cleaning up, wondering how many more corpses he would come across.

The library took full twenty minutes. This was saying something, as Severus was working as fast as he could, unwilling to witness more abject gruesomeness. After two hours of exhausting spell-casting, he only had his bedroom left. Something told him it would be the worst room of the house, yet he knew he needed to finish. Tomorrow marked the start of a new era - an era full of uncertainty and ambiguity. He wanted to start everything from scratch, with a clean face.

The contents of the bedroom made Severus double back. There was no blood or gore or any sign of torture. Instead, lying on his bed, there was the body of a Death Eater. As he approached the bed, he saw another Death Eater lying on the floor behind the bed. Removing their masks, he looked at Rookwood and Avery, a faint crease between his eyebrows. Something about their deaths puzzled Severus - he could not imagine Rookwood and Avery committing suicide; it was simply preposterous, as they loved themselves too much. Could it have been murder? If it were, Severus did not wish to know. In fact, he did not care at the moment. He was not about to start performing autopsies on the bodies. He vanished them, replaced the bedsheets and opened the windows.

Just before he left the room, his eyes caught something on the mirror in the corner. Approaching it, he took off the note that was clipped to the corner.

_There is no life without the Dark Lord._

He looked at the note in silence before vanishing it too.

Giving his bedroom a last cold look, he strode out, heading towards his potions lab again.

Little Harry was still asleep, completely unaware of what Severus had cleaned up upstairs. He was curled up in the numerous blankets Severus had conjured. Severus approached the cot, looking into the boy's face. Unable to see the baby's eyes, he could only see this boy's resemblance to James Potter. Seconds ticked, and Severus could not look away from the baby, the magnitude of the situation permeating his head.

_What have I done?_

Severus staggered, his body finding the couch. He shook his head as if trying to clear it.

_What have I done?_

He could not answer the question. Exhaustion was overtaking him. Before he knew it, his upper body slumped back on the couch and sleep overtook him.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Halloween:Lucius on the Move

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Please enjoy chapter 4. This one is short but very important. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy Apparated with a crack on the outskirts of his Manor in Whiltshire. The evening here was perfect, it was neither warm nor cold on the last night of October. The stars were shining brightly in the moonlit sky and the air was still crisp with the rain that was pouring heavily only an hour ago. The pleasant evening did not raise Lucius' spirits in the slightest however. The always cool and composed Lord Malfoy was running towards the handsome and yet imposing Manor house at a distance. Lucius cursed thin air as his Death Eater robes were slowing him down. As the Manor gates loomed closer, the wizard took out his wand and waved it quickly. He did not have to stop at all as his robes transfigured themselves from black to their usual smooth silver. The mask that he had in his hand vanished with a quiet hiss.

Lucius paid no attention to his surroundings as he crossed the gates, which automatically opened for him. The peacocks on the Manor grounds were crooning softly in their sleep while the magnificent marble fountain was playing a quiet tune with water. On a regular day, Lucius would have paused to arrogantly enjoy this sight; he was very proud of his background and his rather large fortune. But not tonight. Tonight, sheer panic was in his heart, threatening him to lose control completely.

He pulled back his left sleeve just as he climbed one of the elegant arched strairways leading to the front door. Looking at his pale arm, Lucius could see the Dark Mark. It was still shining brightly, but the inky black tattoo was fading before his very eyes. He waved his wand in a whip-like motion and the front doors opened quickly to permit him entrance.

'Narcissa!' Lucius yelled to the deserted entrance rotunda. 'Narcissa!'

A frightened looking house elf ran towards his master, bowing low. 'Master, Lady Malfoy is already in bed.'

'Fetch her this instant!' Malfoy roared, kicking the house elf with the pointy end of his shoe. He was unjustly furious and he craved a medium upon which he could release his anger and fear. He needed power and control and kicking a house elf seemed to be the only thing that made him feel an infinitesimal better.

The house elf squeaked in pain and gave his master a terrified look before Disapparating. Lucius waited for three painful minutes, his foot tapping on the cold marble floor impatiently, his hands wrung together, twisting urgently.

'Lucius, what has happened?' came a sharp question. Lucius' head jerked up at the stairway. Narcissa Malfoy was climbing down the ornate stairway leading to the living quarters. She was wearing a splendid emerald green silk nightgown. Lucius would have been taken by the sight if the circumstances were not as dire.

'Has Bella turned up?' Lucius asked in a rush, grabbing his wife's forearm.

'I already turned in, how should I know? Narcissa asked haughtily, trying to release her arm to no avail. 'Release me Lucius. What is the matter?'

He complied his wife's orders, letting go of her arm. 'I don't have time to explain Cissy. We need to find Bellatrix, she is a danger to herself.'

'Well shouldn't she be back at her manor? Go to Rodolphus' Lucius.'

Lucius gave a growl of frustration, stomping his foot loudly. 'If I do not locate Bellatrix immediately, everything will be ruined.'

'What will be ruined Lucius? Explain. Why is my sister in danger?'

Lord Malfoy pulled back his left sleeve again and showed his arm to Narcissa. She stared at it for a moment before gasping.

'The Dark Lord Lucius! What happened?'

'I don't know Cissy. The Potters' house simply blew up in front of me. The Dark Lord is gone.'

'Is he dead?' Narcissa inquired in awe.

'Don't be ridiculous Narcissa! If he were dead, the Mark would disappear completely. He is simply left powerless.'

'Are you going to find him?'

Lucius stared at his wife for a moment, unwilling to give her an answer just yet. He was spared from replied by a commotion at the front door.

'Unhand me you dirty monkey!'

'But Mistress, Mistress Malfoy is asleep already.' A different house-elf was pleading shrilly.

'I do not care. Unhand me or die.'

The front door was blasted open with a spell. Moonlight shown on the vestibule, shadowing the newcomer in an eerie silhouette. But the intruder moved forward, her wand gripped tightly. Bellatrix Lestrange was looking as beautiful as ever, her back straight, her skin pale but radiant and her shiny black locks reflecting light. Like Lucius, she disposed of her Death Eater attire, wearing a snug leather dress instead.

'Bella!' Lucius rushed towards his sister in-law.

'Lucius, you are here already! We need to move out right away, our Lord needs our help.'

'Calm down Bella, no one is going anywhere until we sit down and talk things out.' Lucius spat.

Bellatrix gave her brother in-law a venomous look. 'Do you want to be a traitor? We swore allegiance, we swore to protect and aid the Dark Lord.' Her eyes had a fanatic gleam in them.

'If you try to find the Dark Lord now, you will be apprehended and thrown into Azkaban. People already suspect you Bella, but thanks to me there is no evidence of your wrongdoing.' Lucius tried his best to convince the witch, though he long suspected that his efforts would prove fruitless.

'Fine, if you wish to be a traitor Lucius, you can have your way. The Dark Lord will be most displeased with you once I find him.' She turned away from the Malfoys, striding purposefully back towards the front door.

Lucius acted quickly. Pulling out his wand silently, he thought 'Incarcerous.'

Unfortunately for Lucius, Bellatrix reacted in time, deflecting his Binding Curse. The rumors of Bellatrix's magical prowess proved true; she was the most powerful witch in the Magical World. Unfazed, Lucius initiated a brief duel, trying to keep up with Bellatrix's speed.

What the black-haired witch did not expect was her sister joining forces against her. Narcissa rushed to aid her husband with a well placed Expelliarmus. Bella's wand flew out of her hand and Lucius' next spell was successful.

Shrieking, Bella tried to free herself from Lucius' ropes. 'Lucius! Release me! Traitor, coward, filth!'

Lucius silenced his sister in-law with a spell and levitated her thrashing body.

'The guest bedroom.' Narcissa breathed out, leading the way.

Very quickly, the Malfoys made it upstairs, with Bella's body bobbing up and down ahead of them.

'Quietly Lucius, don't wake Draco.' Narcissa pleaded, opening one of the larger guest bedrooms.

'Do you have her wand?' Lucius whispered.

'Yes.'

Nodding, Lord Malfoy dumped Bellatrix unceremoniously on the carpeted floor and set about to change the room into a luxurious prison. He placed magical bars on the windows, preventing anything but air to enter or exit the room. The bathroom window followed suit. The door was transfigured into a massive metallic block with a barred window near the top.

'That should get us along for a while.' Lucius said at last, ushering his wife out of the room.

'Relashio!' Narcissa said, pointing her wand through the bars. The ropes binding Bellatrix were cut open. At once, Bella pounced on the door, her face livid, her mouth opening and closing, no doubt throwing a slew of insults at the pair of Malfoys. Luckily, no sound came out due to Lucius' Silencing Charm. Feeling defeated, Bella hammered hard on the metal door, producing loud thumping noises.

Before Lucius and Narcissa could do anything, they heard a child's crying in a distance.

'Draco!' Narcissa gasped, already rushing towards her son's nursery.

'Stupefy!' Lucius roared, stunning his sister in-law. Bellatrix dropped on the ground unconscious. Satisfied at last, Lucius turned away and walked quickly to the nursery.

Narcissa was bent over a huge coot, singing a soft tune to a drowsy baby boy. Draco Malfoy was feeling restless but he could not resist the enchanting power of his mother's lullaby. Lucius approached the bed and looked at his son. At last, Draco fell asleep, not a care for the world.

Narcissa sighed audibly, sitting down on one of the plush armchairs. Lucius remained standing by the coot, his hand stroking his son's blond hair.

'I am so lucky to have you and Draco.' Lucius whispered, pulling a blanket over the sleeping Draco.

Lucius walked back towards his wife and leaned down.

'There is work to be done.' He whispered.

Narcissa gulped, but nodded. 'Go then, do what you need to do.'

Lucius nodded in affirmation, already getting up.

'Lucius.' Narcissa whispered suddenly.

He turned to look at her inquiringly.

'Remember what you promised me. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, Bella must not go to Azkaban. She must remain free.'

'I remember. I promise to protect her.'

Lady Malfoy smiled and watched as her husband exited the room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Halloween: The Deal

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_Sorry for the long delay, university life is getting to me. For now, please enjoy this chapter._**

**PLEASE ENJOY, REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**

* * *

Lucius only stopped for the briefest of moments as he crossed the gates out of his Manor. Thoughts rushed through his mind in a rapid succession, threatening to engulf him whole. He would like nothing more than to pause and sort his befuddled mind, but he had absolutely no time. Where should he go first?

'Tempus!' he called out, waving his long wand in front of his face. The twelve-hand miniature clock that materialized out of thin air made his heart leap. It was just after one in the morning. The time was perfect for him to execute the first two phases of his rather dangerous plan.

Lucius placed his hand inside his robes, carefully probing one of the pockets. His face broke into a devious smirk as his fingers found the full bag of gold. Taking a last sweeping look to ensure he was not being watched, Lucius turned on the spot, permitting the familiar squeezing feeling of Apparition to take him away.

He Apparated into the heart of London. The lively city twinkled brilliantly, almost as brilliantly as Lucius' cleverly concocted plan. Lucius quickly walked towards a shabby looking warehouse at a small distance. Squinting his eyes a little, the wizard cursed when he saw three people wobbling towards him. The hour ensured that Lucius would not meet anyone in a dignified position. Gripping his wand tightly, Lucius strolled towards the three Muggles.

'Good day, mister, got any change?' A young girl with violet hair hiccuped, cross-eyed. The two men were holding her up cautiously, preventing her from toppling on the ground.

Lucius sneered in disgust, choosing to pass the drunk Muggles silently. The girl was not done talking, however.

'What are you wearing, anyway? Looks like my fat grandmother's dress.' The girl guffawed with laughter, letting out another loud hiccup.

It took Lucius a split second to wheel around, his silver eyes murderous, his wand stretched out, a deadly curse on the tip of his tongue.

_Quite unnecessary._

His mind processed this thought, yet his eyes were still on the girl, who was looking at his wand in a bemused manner.

_'Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!'_ Lucius whispered, aiming his wand with pin-point precision. The Muggles keeled over, one on top of the other.

_'Incarcerous! Mobilicorpus!'_ The three bodies were bound and began levitating towards the tall wizard.

Looking around again, Lucius considered his choices. He smiled delightfully when he saw an open dumpster twenty feet away. Waving his wand slightly, Lucius levitated the bodies closer to the dumpster, right under the rafters of a dingy concrete building. Then, quite suddenly, the wizard slashed his wand up towards the sky. The bodies followed the motion of the wand just as rapidly, hitting the rafters with a sickening crunch and falling inside the dumpster at last.

Smirking, Lucius turned away, satisfied at his self-control. Soon enough, he would not have to endure the Muggles. These filthy animals Dumbledore worked so hard to protect would soon be gone for good. And to top it all, Lucius would have the fate of all Muggles relying on his mercy only.

He turned towards the shabby warehouse again, considering his mode of entrance. Deciding to follow his original plan, Lucius approached one of the warehouse windows and tapped his wand against the glass. It was as if his body became soluble to air, the ground was swallowing him whole. Before his very eyes he could see his robes set on fire by an emerald flame.

Warm green flames were around his face, and he stepped out of the beautiful marble fireplace at last. He was standing in the deserted Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The sound of the rushing blaze echoed uncomfortably loudly in the vast corridor. This was one of the aspects of his plan that he simply had failed to consider. His head jerked left and right quickly; he really was alone here.

Lucius began taking casual steps towards a huge statue in the middle of the Atrium. He straightened his robes lightly, his footfalls on the polished hardwood barely betraying his presence. His face displayed contempt as he neared the shimmering bronze statue. Perched on what was seemingly a hill was a tall, tired-looking witch with a very hard look on her face, her right arm raised to the ceiling, a wand pressed tightly in her fist. The small plaque at the base of the statue read Fighting the War for Peace.

Lucius always sneered when he read that plaque, and tonight was no exception. Millicent Bagnold was the current Minister of Magic, a talented witch who rose on the ineptitude of her predecessors. Lucius suspected that if it weren't for the Dark Lord, Bagnold would have had no chance at becoming the Minister.

Putting his musings aside for now, Lucius approached the security desk near the bronze gates leading to the lifts. As always, Eric Munch occupied the desk, his unshaven cheek the only thing visible as his head was in his arms. Lucius considered passing by silently but decided to follow his original plan yet again. Clearing his throat lightly, Lucius placed his hand inside his robes, withdrawing his cane. One sharp tap on the sleeping man's head was enough to rouse Mr. Munch with a yelp.

'What the?!' Munch snarled, his eyes still clouded with sleep.

'Sleeping on the job Munch?' Lucius asked silkily, his cane poised for another strike if necessary.

'Lord Malfoy...' Munch muttered, his voice losing all of its outrage, only to be replaced with sheer fright. 'How can I help you tonight?'

'The usual arrangement works,' Lucius said, a smirk on his face and his hand inside his robes yet again. The large bag gold was out moments later, only to hover above Munch's hand. The groggy wizard made a grab for the bag, but Lucius used his cane again to swat the hand away.

'Remember our arrangement Munch - I do not wish anyone to know I was here.'

Munch was massaging his hurt hand. 'Of course Lord Malfoy, nothing to worry about.'

Lucius nodded grimly and dumped the bag on the desk before making his way past. He would hate to admit it, but the grimy wizard he'd just bribed was crucial in ensuring that his plan worked properly. The last thing he needed was people finding out he'd visited the Ministry this late.

The grilled lift clanked as slowly and as loudly as ever. Lucius gritted his teeth in annoyance, pressing the button with a neat number two on it. He stepped out even before the disembodied male voice called out 'Department of Law Enforcement'.

Lucius paused at the vestibule, listening to the dying sounds of the elevator. This almost seemed too easy.

He walked on the plum-colored carpet leading to a long marble hallway brightly lit with torches. Stopping outside a door near the end of the hallway, Lucius took a deep breath, realizing how much he hated to knock. It had to be done, however.

He rapped on the door with his hand once and turned the doorknob without an invitation.

He entered a magnificent room, rivaling even the Minister's office upstairs. A fire crackled merrily in a huge grate, its light reflecting off the elegant black leather armchairs. Stepping onto a hand-crafted Persian rug, Lucius squinted slightly at a huge oak desk slightly hidden in the shadows. A small figure occupied the throne-like chair behind the desk. The figure was clearly watching his every move.

'You actually bothered knocking this time,' came a sharp female voice.

Lucius approached the desk, pulled out a chair and sat down, completely uninvited and yet completely at ease.

'If you can call that knocking,' the woman finished, leaning forward.

Griselda Marchbanks, wearing plain black robes, observed her newcomer. Ms. Marchbanks was a very influential witch, second only to Dumbledore in the Wizengmont. It was common knowledge that Marchbanks was a pureblood; what was less common knowledge however was Marchbanks' blood-purist ideology. Her passion for writing anonymous articles and rallying support behind purebloods was legendary. She had never shown her true colors - at least not yet.

Years had been relatively kind to Marchbanks. Her hair was still shiny black, though white streaks began to show. Her face was sharp, and her posture was so straight that ordinary people would consider it painful. Most importantly was her mind however - it was as sharp and clear as ever.

'So, what brings you here tonight, Lucius?'

Lucius flinched at her usage of his first name. Her tone was not encouraging with its coldness either.

'Oh, I am sorry, Lord Malfoy.' Marchbanks emphasized Lucius' name almost mockingly.

'I have news,' the wizard stated abruptly, looking straight into the witch's dark eyes. Lucius straightened up in his chair too, glaring at the witch with all the arrogance he could muster.

'Good news?' she asked, looking at her clawed hands.

'Good for you and me. Bad for some people.' Lucius knew he had to tread the waters carefully. His choice of language was crucial at this point. He cursed inwardly, wishing he had gotten some sleep before showing up here.

'If it is what I think it is, then you've come to make a deal with me.'

Lucius nodded, taking out his wand again. Moments later, the finest bottle of French Cognac adorned the surface of the handsome desk.

'We are celebrating,' Lucius said, pausing only to conjure two glasses. 'Celebrating the beginning of a new era, an era where you and I can have all the power we want.'

The witch smirked, her thin lips slightly pursed. 'So we just need to seize the power now.'

'Exactly,' Lucius stated, sipping his glass. 'Which is why I am here.'

Marchbanks appraised the wizard before her before letting out a small smile. 'I will help you, but there are a couple of things first.'

'You are bargaining with me?' Lucius asked incredulously. 'You are finally getting what you wanted all your life. I am going to bring you the Muggles on a silver platter...'

'So you say,' Marchbanks cut in. 'I would like it very much if I could believe you, but hidden beneath that proud arrogance of yours is a very slippery person.'

Lucius glared at the witch, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 'I give you my word...'

'Words are empty, and this job you are pursuing so eagerly will involve you saying the emptiest of words.'

'Fine!' Lucius said, losing his patience already. He hated being this uncontrolled; he hated having to listen to the witch's words. He picked up his wand from the desk, pointed it at his heart and said 'I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do solemnly swear to collaborate with Griselda Ursula Marchbanks in our quest to conquer all non-magical humans should she help me become the Minister of Magic.'

A thin white line emerged from the tip of Lucius' wand, wrapped around his chest before dissipating away. 'Believe me now?' Lucius asked irritably.

Marchbanks looked satisfied. 'There are other issues to be dealt with.'

'Such as?' Lucius asked impatiently, wondering how much time he had.

'Dumbledore - what if Dumbledore runs?'

Lucius snorted derisively, looking bemused. 'He will not run. He refused the position enough times. Even if I run to be the Minister, he will refuse to challenge me.'

The witch nodded at this. 'What about Crouch?'

Lucius' face hardened at the mention of the name. 'He is dangerous - probably my strongest opponent. But he will burn in hell for what he did to me and my reputation. This I swear to myself.'

'Fine. I want no blood, though,' Marchbanks said very seriously.

'What difference does it make? You have to have what it takes to achieve victory at any cost,' Lucius countered brusquely, twirling his wand, looking bored. 'Any other conditions?'

'Just one more,' Marchbanks said before leaning forwards and looking straight into Lucius' grey eyes. 'How exactly do you plan to get rid of the Bagnold?'

'All in good time. You shall know everything later.' Lucius drank from his glass. 'It will be as I want.' Lucius took another sip, the last statement more to himself than anyone else, 'So, do we have an agreement?' he asked at last, looking straight into the witch's eyes.

Marchbanks nodded only after a very long pause. 'I believe so. I will help you become Minister of Magic, Lucius.' As soon as she was done uttering these words, another white line emerged from Lucius' wand, wrapping around Marchbanks' chest. The Conditional Vow was now in effect.

'Excellent,' Lucius said, getting up. 'Nothing can stop me if the Wizengmont is behind me.'

Marchbanks did not say anything to this; she only glanced at the door, her not very subtle way of telling Lucius to get out.

Lucius glowered at her for a moment before tuning on his heel and opening the door.

'Lucius,' Marchbanks suddenly called out.

The blond wizard turned to look at her.

'Be careful what you wish for.'

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and then Lucius shut the door, already intent on his next location. He exited the Wizengmont wing and walked straight, swiftly gliding through a hallway shining with golden light. He stopped at a dark double door at the very end of the corridor. There was a small plaque on the door which read Bartemius Crouch Sr., Head of the Department. Lucius smiled when he noticed the changing light of a fireplace just visible beneath the doors. He raised his cane and almost knocked, the tip of the cane only inches away from the polished door.

'I want no blood, Lucius.'

Marchbanks' words were fresh in his mind. Should he listen to her? Or should he continue with his original plan? He then remembered his own words, uttered only minutes ago. 'He will burn in hell for what he did to me.'

A beautiful plan was being concocted inside his mind, a plan so elaborate that he turned on his heels and almost ran towards the elevators. Crouch had no idea of what he was about to face. After months of trying to incriminate Lucius and other Death Eaters of illegal activities, Crouch was about to be taught a lesson by his own game.

The lift grilles opened for Lucius Malfoy, and the disembodied male voice said, 'Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.' Lucius was not known to be a frequent visitor there. Once again, he walked down a wide corridor, decorated with green carpets this time, before pausing by a similar double door as the one upstairs.

'Illusio!' Lucius muttered, pointing his wand at his head. The Disillusionment Charm spread throughout his body, blending him with his surroundings. Very quietly he pulled the door open and entered the gloomy office.

Cornelius Fudge looked up from his scribbling to watch as the doors opened and closed on their own accord. Tensing up instantly, Fudge reached for his wand; unfortunately the wand was tucked deep inside his pockets. He paused for a moment, wondering if the Department of Magical Maintenance decided to play a practical joke on him yet again.

'Good evening Fudge.' Lucius spoke clearly, watching as the wizard jumped from his chair.

'Who is this?!' Fudge called out in alarm, jumping up from his chair, his hand rummaging in his robe pocket feverishly. Fudge gulped audibly when he felt a tip of a wand press against his throat.

'Hands behind your back,' Lucius commanded, relishing Fudge's panic.

'I am the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and I command you to identify yourself!' Fudge called out again, wincing as the wand pressed harder against his throat.

'I am in command here,' Lucius said smoothly, applying even more pressure against Fudge's windpipe. The man before him was sweating profusely, face red, eyes open in sheer panic.

'Stupefy!' Lucius said, watching as his prey keeled back, dropping back on the chair before the desk.

Spelling the doors shut, Lucius bound Fudge on the chair, the conjured ropes fitting snugly around Fudge's limp body. Lifting away the Disillusionment Charm, Lucius pointed his wand at Fudge's heart and called 'Ennervate!'

Fudge stirred, opening his eyes and groaning at the pain from the ropes. His watery blue eyes caught Lucius' malicious smirk, and he opened his mouth, an ear-splitting scream punctuating the silence. The scream was short-lived as Lucius stuffed a black cloth into Fudge's mouth, making the man shut up.

'Let's chat, shall we?' Lucius asked, smirking widely at Fudge's rolling eyes. 'First things first - Imperio!'

Fudge stopped rolling his eyes, his body not resisting the ropes. An outside observer would have been shocked at Fudge's genuine smile. Lucius' smirk was so wide that his eyes were slits. He always prided himself in his proficiency at the Imperius Curse.

'Excellent,' Lucius muttered, gliding his hand over his wand, considering the man before him. One spell later and Fudge was no longer bound, the black cloth no longer in his mouth.

'I want you to give me the files on all suspected Death Eaters.'

Fudge nodded, still smiling at Lucius before shuffling around his desk and pulling out more than ten files, each with a photograph.

Lucius snatched the files, recognizing his own family member. Shuffling through, Lucius barely looked at the first six files - Bellatrix's husband and his brother, Rookwood, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. The next file made his smile - his own face was glaring up at him. Lucius moved his file to a new pile before glancing at the next photograph. His wife stared up at him. He managed to suppress a bout of fury threatening to bubble over. He flung Narcissa's file on top of his own before moving on. Bellatrix was next; she joined her sister's stack.

The second last file had a photograph of Severus Snape on it. Lucius looked at this file for a very long moment, wondering where his best friend was at this instant. Lucius sighed deeply and placed Snape's file on top of Bellatrix's.

The last file made his heart leap in excitement. Watching him was a young man with straw colored hair. Crouch's son was looking shifty in his photograph. This was it - Crouch was about to be defeated by his own son.

'Make sure to incriminate this man.' Lucius pointed at Crouch Jr., handing all "insignificant" files back to Fudge. Fudge only nodded, smiling creepily at his master.

Lucius glanced at Fudge, nodded in satisfaction and turned towards the door, files safely in his hand. 'Do not act without my accord. Act normally, I will return within the week and give you further instruction. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' Fudge breathed out excitedly, waving Malfoy goodbye.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**I know some of you may criticize my choice of a villain - Griselda Marchbanks. But I really had no one better than her. Don't worry - I won't make her too evil (her role in this story is very limited anyway).**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ascending: Snape's Morning

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I'll try to keep the updates to this story more frequent now, especially with the free time I will have over Christmas.**_

_**I love reviews! They make me very happy and tell me how you feel about the story. **__**Please, please review!**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Getting Ready

Snape woke up to a tingling feeling somewhere around his cheek. Immediately opening his eyes, the wizard jumped up, looking around blearily for any sight of imminent danger. There was none; instead, his eyes caught the cot right in front of him. In the cot, there was a baby boy with jet black hair looking up at him, his small hand still outstretched, grasping the thin air where Snape's cheek was only moments ago.

Snape's mind barely registered the horrible back pain he must have received from his elegant yet uncomfortable couch. He cursed inwardly, realizing that it was stupid of him to fall asleep in the first place - anything could have happened during the night; he wasn't even sure the house was safe against intruders.

Severus stared at Harry for what must have been half of a minute, the previous night coming back to him in slow, painful waves of shock. Meantime, Harry Potter was bored with the man near him, choosing to lie down again and stare up at the ceiling with a look that remarkably resembled expectation.

Severus recovered momentarily, still pondering on his next move. He had to be honest with himself - he had done a terrible mistake; he wanted nothing more than a Time Turner to change everything back. Unfortunately, he had none at his disposal. What was done was done, and he had to accept the consequences, no matter how dire. Besides, this little boy was the last living vestige of Lily Evans.

Lily's pale face swam in front of his mind, a flashback that made him grip the edge of the cot very tightly, his eyes shut tight, doing his best to suppress tears threatening to overcome his already shattered composure. One deep, raspy breath later and Severus straightened up, his eyes slowly opening to stare at the boy in the cot.

Harry was still laying in the cot, watching Snape expectantly. Harry's emerald green eyes were fixed directly on Severus' dead black orbs.

'Right,' Snape muttered, finding his voice to be croaky. He reached into the cot, attempting to pick up Harry. This had an immediate effect on the bored boy - Harry giggled excitedly, wiggling his way out of Snape's fingers.

Severus cleared his throat, feeling extremely awkward. He couldn't recall feeling this nervous since Hogwarts. He was also completely inexperienced in caring for people, especially small boys. Groaning inwardly, Severus realized how hard his life would be - he would have to devote the entirety of his time and energy on this boy, leaving himself incapacitated.

The last aspect did not bother Snape very much - he was perfectly fine keeping a very low profile for a while. Plus there was Dumbledore - the only man who could guarantee his protection against the Ministry and the Aurors. What happened in the next week would be crucial however - the Magical World would wake up to the news of the Dark Lord's demise, and there would be changes, very significant changes.

Severus held Harry very securely in his arms, looking close at the boy's face. The cut on Harry's forehead was visibly diminished; however, a life-long scar was guaranteed. Severus' hand glided over Harry's snitch-laiden pajama bottoms, confirming their dryness. Satisfied, Snape cleared his throat again, wondering just how much Harry could understand. 'Are you hungry?'

Evidently Harry knew what "hungry" meant, as he wiggled excitedly, clapping his hands together. Severus could not suppress a crooked smile that briefly formed on his lips before disappearing.

'Let's find you something to eat, then,' the wizard stated, turning towards the door leading upstairs. He stopped in his tracks when Harry pulled on his hair rather hard.

'Ouch!' Severus exclaimed, giving Harry a look of outrage. The look did nothing to calm Harry down, instead Harry pulled even harder, twisting Snape's rather greasy locks in his fingers. This had Severus wince, quickly reaching up and extricating Harry's hands. As a precaution, Snape held on to Harry's arms. Looking defeated, Harry gave Severus a judging look. [LOL!]

'Potters.' Snape breathed out, climbing up the stairs with Harry still anchored tightly.

The kitchen was very small and dingy, but at least it was clean, a definite change from the blood and gore of yesterday. Severus' appetite evaporated completely remembering those sights and smells. If Harry was to grow up in this house, then some renovations would have to be done.

Snape took out his wand and prepared to make the first change for Harry's future needs. Harry was looking excited again, watching Snape's wand in eager anticipation. One flick of the wand later had a light wood baby dining chair materialize out of thin air.

Harry laughed at Severus' creation, probably expecting something different. Harry stopped laughing, however, when he was seated into the chair.

'Stay there,' Snape instructed pointedly, turning towards the stove. As soon as he turned, he could hear Harry trying desperately to get out of his new chair.

Mildly exasperated, Severus lit a small pot, conjuring milk in it. He turned back towards the almost-escaped Harry but rushed to the chair before the boy fell off.  
'Just stay,' Snape snapped; he was not known to be a patient man, and Harry was already pushing his shortened fuses.

Severus immediately regretted his temper as he watched Harry's bottom lip tremble. The boy must not have had adults snapping at him very often. He knew Harry was close to bursting into tears, and he wasn't prepared to deal with that yet.

'I am sorry,' Severus said, trying to calm Harry down. He added a hand, patting Harry on the back awkwardly. 'Don't cry. Please.'

Snape hated how defeated his voice sounded. But it seemed to work - Harry's face relaxed as the boy watched Severus' pained face. Once again, the wizard let out an audible sigh of relief, pulling out his wand again.

A plate appeared on the small table of Harry's baby chair. The plate suddenly had a diced banana on it, followed by a small cup of apple puree. Severus looked up at the stove, seeing vapor coming from the pot. He levitated the pot with his wand, carefully pouring the warm milk into another cup for Harry to drink.

To Snape's utter surprise, Harry was already reaching for the banana with his hand, putting one slice in his small mouth rather messily. At least Severus did not have to do all the work - in fact he sat back watching as Harry worked through the whole banana with surprising speed. Harry then snatched the cup with apple puree, attempting to drink the puree. This obviously did not work, as the puree was too thick to drink. This did not stop Harry, who began to dish out the puree with his fingers. The fingers were then directed towards his banana-splattered lips.

The ongoing mess was driving Snape mad. He watched as small splatters of puree ended up on Harry's pajamas, the furniture, and even the walls. 'Okay, here!' Severus made a grab for the cup of puree, but Harry quickly pulled the cup away, waving his hands to bat off Snape's. The puree was now everywhere, and Severus tried to get out of the way of the splashes, but he was too late. Apple puree landed straight on his nose with an almighty splash.

'Ergh.' Severus groaned, wiping away the food with his hand. Harry was giggling, watching Severus' discomfort.

The milk was next, but Harry was evidently thirsty and made no mess as he drank from the cup with surprising efficiency for a one-year-old. Severus watched aghast as the process took place. Little Harry banged the cup on the table and outstretched his arms excitedly, signalling Snape that he wanted to be picked up.

Severus ignored the playful toddler, taking out his wand again. A cleaning spell was enough to make the kitchen surgically clean again. Harry pouted his lips slightly, upset with Snape's inattention.

Severus has decided that he needed to visit Diagon Alley to buy Harry's necessities. After all, conjuring food was one thing; conjuring diapers was a whole different affair. There was one problem to his plan - he could not leave Harry alone here; he would have to take the boy with him to the Alley.

'Right,' Severus said, repeating himself from earlier. 'We are going to Diagon Alley.'

This statement had Harry looking at him quizzically. Apparently, Lily and James never took Harry to Diagon Alley, but this may have had to do with their hiding from the Dark Lord for the past six months.

'Now what I need to do is to change your appearance.' Severus paused, approached Harry's chair and got to his knees. 'It won't hurt, I promise.'

The tip of the wizard's wand was gently touching Harry's face. Snape began muttering under his breath, the tip of his wand gliding over Harry's soft skin.

Harry giggled at Severus' muttering - the incantation must have appeared funny. Another smile threatened to form on the sour man's lips, but he managed to suppress it again, focusing on the task at hand.

Harry's forehead lengthened, as did his chin and face. His nose grew slightly in length, and his cheekbones were pushed further up. Severus twirled his wand, making Harry's messy locks grow longer. The toddler's skin tone lightened, becoming identical to Severus'. Snape's wand traced the scar on Harry's forehead, attempting to melt it into the skin. The scar did not budge, making the man grit his teeth.

'Wait here. Don't move,' Severus instructed, swiftly leaving the kitchen. About a minute later, he came back, a tiny vial in his hand. He sincerely hoped that his own modified Concealment Potion would make the scar temporarily disappear. He was back on his knees before Harry, gently lifting up the boy's chin so he could look at the ceiling. One drop of the potion landed on Harry's forehead. Severus waited with baited breath. His efforts paid off a moment later - Harry's scar began to fade into the background before disappearing completely.

Severus decided to leave the eyes as they were - he did not want to tamper with a feature that reminded him of Lily so much. Otherwise, this new baby boy was unrecognizable to an outsider. Snape got up on his feet, curiously observing a boy that looked identical to him in childhood. People would certainly wonder when Severus became a father, but Snape's dark reputation assured that no one would dare to ask a question.

A Conjuring Spell made a small grey coat appear out of thin air. A similar spell made a pair of warm black pants, socks and shoes appear as well. The choice of the gloomy clothing showed how much creativity the wizard was capable of. Severus realized he would need to turn his bedroom into something resembling a nursery - with a cot, toys and a changing station.

'Let's get you changed,' Severus said apprehensively. He picked up the barefoot Harry and set him on the table. Harry seemed to be pleased when Snape pulled down his pants, thinking he would be allowed to run around in nothing but his diaper. So when Harry noticed Severus' hand holding the warm pair of pants, he kicked the hand away hard with a sound of displeasure.

'Ow!' Severus moaned, not expecting the kick to be so hard. 'You really are your father's son, aren't you?'

The question was made rhetorical as Harry made a wild snatch for the pants, almost falling off the table again.

'You have to wear pants. It's cold out - you'll freeze.'

But Harry continued to resist. Severus tried fruitlessly to put the pants on before grabbing both of Harry's hands and looking straight into the boy's eyes.

'Harry! You have to wear pants.' Snape's stern voice made Harry stop kicking and look into the wizard's eyes.

A moment later, Harry slowly took the pants and attempted to put them on himself. Pleased that his rebuke worked, Severus helped Harry get inside the black pants. The socks and shoes followed.

The grey coat was the finishing touch on Harry's gloomy attire. Severus could see Lucius' and Narcissa's cringes at the clothing. His godson, Draco, was always adorned with only the finest.

Severus held Harry at arm's length, watching the young face very closely. He gulped involuntarily, looking at the exact replica of his younger self. Harry Potter was Severus Snape with Lily Evans' emerald eyes. Another set of flashbacks made their way to the forefront of the wizard's mind - these ones were of a thin, ill-looking woman with sallow skin, sitting in a grimy corner of a dimly lit room, her arms wrapped around him as a tall man was yelling at them at the top of his voice.

Snape pushed aside this unwelcome intrusion, giving the little boy opposite him the smallest of genuine smiles. Harry's face split into a loopy grin as well. The child seemed to be very well cared for and very happy. Of course, nothing else would be expected of a child whose mother was Lily Evans.

Severus could only hope that he could be half as good as Lily at providing this child his basic needs. His biggest fear was not the financial aspects of the ordeal or even the child's crying. His biggest fear was that he would starve this child of the affection little Harry clearly deserved. Severus closed his eyes, silently promising himself to not become like his father, Tobias Snape.

'We should get going,' Severus said finally, picking up the toddler and heading to the foyer. He took out his wand, casting a Warming Charm on his robes and for good measure on Harry as well. He paused at the door, changing to a warmer pair of boots. Looking up, he glanced at the large mirror which hung from the wall.

'Merlin,' Severus muttered quietly, his black eyes wide observing his own reflection.

His eyes were red, with dark circles looking almost comical against his milk white complexion. This would take more than a potion to fix. What he needed was sleep and proper food. The toddler in his arms was ogling at the mirror as well, his eyes expressing confusion as he looked from the wizard to himself.

Severus stood like that for what must have been three minutes, Harry Potter in his arms. At long last, he looked away with a dry sniff. He opened the door and stepped out into a chilly November morning.

_**Reviews are most welcome!**_


End file.
